


Мини. Высокий рейтинг

by WTF_Mystrade



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Mystrade/pseuds/WTF_Mystrade





	Мини. Высокий рейтинг

**Название:**  Огденского?  
**Автор:**  WTF Mystrade 2018  
**Бета:**  WTF Mystrade 2018   
**Версия:**  Сериал "Шерлок" (BBC)   
**Размер:**  мини, 1455 слов   
**Пейринг/Персонажи:**  [Министр магии](http://wtf-kombat2018.diary.ru/~wtf-kombat2018/p214769141.htm?oam#more1) Холмс/[Главный аврор](http://wtf-kombat2018.diary.ru/~wtf-kombat2018/p214769141.htm?oam#more2) Лестрейд, Северус Снейп  
**Категория:**  слэш   
**Жанр:**  юмор, кроссовер с ГП  
**Рейтинг:**  R – NC-21   
**Краткое содержание:**  Что может понадобиться министру магии от главного аврора в два часа ночи?  
**Размещение:**  «только после деанона»  
**Для голосования:**  #. WTF Mystrade 2018 - "Огденского?"  
  
  
  
Майкрофт Холмс нервничал. Это было для него так нехарактерно, что даже раздражало. В конце концов он — министр магии, умнейший среди всех своих предшественников. Его волшебная сила была достаточно мощной, чтобы не размениваться на неуместные эмоциональные порывы.   
  
Над столом неподвижно завис наколдованный Темпус, и Холмс прикрыл глаза, мысленно следя за воображаемыми стрелками, что мерно отстукивали бесконечные секунды. Взмахом руки он растворил часы в воздухе и встал. Мантия, сшитая по индивидуальному заказу, казалась сейчас слишком тяжелой, удушающей. Майкрофт едва сдерживался, чтобы не скинуть её и позволить себе вдохнуть полной грудью. Но нет, не сейчас, еще слишком рано. Нужно набраться немного терпения, совсем чуть-чуть…  
  
— Министр…  
  
Главный аврор Лестрейд вошел твердой походкой и замер у двери, вопросительно смотря на Холмса. Ему невероятно шла форма. Темно-бордовый китель с кожаными лацканами сидел на ладной фигуре как влитой, практически не оставляя простора воображению. Майкрофт самолично визировал дизайн формы, полностью избавив служителей департамента от мантий. Это было одно из самых удачных решений в его карьере.   
  
— Выпьете со мной, Грегори?  
  
— Не думаю, что вы горите желанием распивать со мной в два часа ночи посреди недели, Майкрофт.  
  
— Вы были бы удивлены, Грегори… — произнес Холмс. Он поднялся из-за стола, мантия обернулась вокруг него, подчеркивая высокий рост и стройность фигуры, глаза чуть прищурились, рассматривая посетителя, а уголки губ едва дрогнули в намечающейся улыбке. Золотой вихрь закрутился вокруг лодыжек министра, поднимаясь все выше и выше, охватил бедра, рассыпал искры вокруг, заставляя Грега зажмуриться. Что, Мордред возьми, происходит? Что за фанфаронство?  
  
— Огденского?  
  
Когда Грег распахнул глаза, перед ним стоял Майкрофт в привычной мантии, застегнутый на три миллиона пуговиц, и с вежливой улыбкой протягивал ему бокал огненного напитка.  
  
— Благодарю, — принимая выпивку, пробормотал Грег и нахмуренно уставился на свой напиток.  
  
— Пейте, Грегори, не стоит стесняться меня. В конце концов, в два часа ночи мы можем позволить себе некоторые вольности, не так ли?  
  
Лестрейд подавился Огденским и вытаращил глаза на Холмса.  
  
— Как успехи в поимке Макферссона? Полагаю, Шерлок был полезен в расследовании? Да вы пейте, пейте.  
  
— Ваш брат не перестает быть занозой в заднице, и вы отлично об этом осведомлены. Но пока он полезен, я готов его терпеть, хотя мои люди с каждый разом все сильнее желают проклясть его непростительным, а лучше парочкой.  
  
— Ох, я вас отлично понимаю, дорогой мой Грегори. Но согласитесь, без того хаоса, что Шерлок привносит в нашу жизнь, было бы крайне скучно жить, не так ли?  
  
Лестрейд почувствовал, как его мысли начинают превращаться в кисель, сознание затуманивается и становится невыносимо приятно лицезреть сидящего напротив мужчину. Грег смотрел на шикарную мантию Холмса, и ему казалось, будто бы она живая, будто бы ткань ласкает тело, скрытое кучей одежды, обнимает его, словно единственного желанного любовника. Когда Грег понял, насколько неуместные мысли крутились в его сознании, он посмотрел Холмсу прямо в глаза и стушевался. Тот показался незнакомцем с пронзительным взглядом светлых глаз…  
  
— Как поживает ваша драгоценная супруга?  
  
Морок моментально спал с Лестрейда, он залпом допил остатки Огденского и скривился.  
  
— Можно подумать, вы не в курсе.  
  
— В курсе чего?   
  
Недоумение, написанное на лице Холмса, не обмануло Лестрейда.   
  
— Майкрофт, Аврорат и министерство гудят, как растревоженный улей после визита моей дражайшей бывшей супруги в мой кабинет. Увольте меня от сочувствующих слов и ваших сожалений.  
  
— А кто вам сказал, что я жалею о вашем неудавшемся браке? Она вам не подходила.  
  
— Да что вы говорите! — Грег хотел было возмутиться, но отчего-то так этого и не сделал. Он вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что совершенно неприлично, нагло рассматривает Майкрофта, отмечая, что его губы, всегда сжатые в тонкую линию, сейчас чуть приоткрыты, а кончик языка уже в третий раз увлажняет нижнюю, а Лестрейд совершенно не в состоянии оторваться от этого в высшей мере странного зрелища.  
  
— Еще Огденского?  
  
— Сидите, я освежу наши напитки.  
  
Холмс передал полупустой бокал Грегу. Повернувшись спиной, он откупорил бутылку и наполнил оба еще на два пальца.  
  
— Если бы я был женщиной, то решил бы, что вы собираетесь меня опоить и соблазнить.  
  
— А если и так, что бы вы на это ответили?  
  
Завораживающий, тихий голос проник в сознание Грега, затапливая его совершенно непристойными картинками. Майкрофт в мантии на голое тело сидит на его бедрах… Он опрокидывает Майкрофта на мантию и нависает над ним… Он сдувает капли пота со лба, следя за каждым стоном, вдохом любовника, скользя намеренно медленно, неторопливо и доводя, доводя, доводя Майкрофта до исступления…  
  
Лестрейд опустошил бокал одним глотком и резко поднялся на ноги. В пару шагов он преодолел разделяющее их расстояние и вцепился в подлокотники кресла, нависая над Холмсом.  
  
— Я — сверху, и это не обсуждается.  
  
Это его губы только что произнесли подобное? Паническая мысль промелькнула в мозгу Грега и тут же улетучилась, оставив лишь мелькающие картинки в голове, где он вытворял совершенно непристойные вещи с самим министром магии. На миг Грег потерялся в череде образов. Он понял, что поцелуй не был воображаемым, лишь когда ощутил чужие губы со вкусом Огденского. Грег прикусывал и посасывал, яростно проникал языком внутрь рта Майкрофта, крепко удерживая его за подбородок рукой.   
  
— Что ты со мной сотворил? — прошептал Грег.  
  
— Зачаровал?  
  
С грозным рыком Лестрейд вытянул из кресла и повалил Холмса на пол, навис над ним и вновь завладел его губами. Холмс не сопротивлялся, не делал попыток перехватить инициативу, лишь смотрел мутными от страсти глазами и явно пытался скрыть рвущиеся наружу эмоции.  
  
— Не смей сдерживать себя, я должен слышать тебя и знать, что причиной тому — я, и только я.  
  
Грег не понимал, что с ним происходит. Он никогда прежде не любил жесткого, напористого секса, предпочитая спокойную нежность, долгую прелюдию и медленный, вдумчивый контакт. Но то было с женщинами. Здесь же под ним трепетало совсем другое тело. Ни капли хрупкости, ни грамма мягкости. Твердая грудь с жесткой порослью, длинные ноги, острые колени и член, бесстыдно упирающийся ему в бедро.  
  
Холмс пах чем-то невыносимо приятным, был на вкус, как только что выпитое Огденское и оказался невероятно, безмерно, потрясающе покорным. Ох, как же давно Грегу хотелось сломить эту гордость, взять вверх над этим самым сильным, умным магом современности, покорить его, заставить потерять рассудок от страсти и отдаться инстинктам.  
  
— Расслабься! — прорычал Грег и навалился сильнее, медленно проникая в Майкрофта. Тот часто дышал, лихорадочно сверкал глазами и стискивал пальцами ткань мантии. Грег сел на пятки и перевернул Майкрофта на живот, вздернул за бедра и со стоном вошел в него снова. Кажется, он ругался сквозь зубы, не в силах сдержать эмоции от наполнивших его ощущений. Грег чувствовал под пальцами дрожащее тело, которое он раз за разом насаживал на себя, вслушиваясь в рваные стоны и выкрики на высокой ноте в такт каждому удару.  
  
— Вот так, да, я уже почти… — вскрикнул Майкрофт и потянулся к своему члену. Грег не позволил ему прикоснуться к себе, обхватив ладонью и принимаясь быстро двигать кулаком.   
  
— Мерлин, я не хочу кончать так скоро, я хочу продлить это еще хоть немного… — Грег слушал шум в ушах, дурел от запаха секса, что густо висел в темноте кабинета и сходил с ума от узости Майкрофта. А тот будто бы специально сжался до такой степени, что у Грега не было ни малейшего шанса продержаться еще немного. К своему стыду, он выпал из реальности на некоторое время после ошеломительного оргазма и очнулся уже лежащим на боку в обнимку с Майкрофтом.  
  
— Мерлина ради, давай только без этих твоих угрызений совести. Я получил удовольствие, как, собственно говоря, и ты, так что могу посчитать твой краткий обморок комплиментом моему опыту в сексе.  
  
— Хм…  
  
Они лежали на той самой мантии, которая не давала покоя Грегу уже некоторое время. Он провел по ткани ладонью, не заметив ничего необычного, кроме привычно высокого качества материи.  
  
— Мне нужно работать, Грегори. Прости.  
  
Одевались молча, стараясь не встречаться взглядами. Грег взялся за ручку двери и произнес:  
  
— Если бы я не следил за каждым твоим движением, то решил бы, что ты мне что-то подлил в выпивку.  
  
— Если бы я захотел, ты бы никогда не узнал, что был мною опоен.  
  
— Самонадеянный ублюдок, — с улыбкой произнес Грег и в три больших шага преодолел расстояние между ними, впиваясь в губы Холмса поцелуем.  
  
— И не без оснований… — поправляя мантию и утирая краешек губ, произнес Холмс. — Стоит ли нам повторить?  
  
— Пришлешь Патронуса.  
  
— Полагаю, это произведет больший фурор, нежели визит твоей бывшей супруги в Аврорат. Я найду тебя.  
  
Главный аврор Лестрейд вышел в коридор и стремительно направился в своё ведомство, по пути бормоча под нос:  
  
— Надо будет отправить ему Огденского в подарок и попросить еще пару флаконов этого зелья подчинения. Шелковый министр магии не может не возбуждать.  
  
А сам министр покручивал между пальцев фиал с остатками зелья и довольно ухмылялся:  
  
— Всегда знал, что Снейп гений. Завтра же отправлю ему Огденского и заказ на пару порций усовершенствованной версии амортенции. Она определенно работает!  
  
Ну, а Снейп, привычно проснувшийся с первыми лучами солнца, сидел в кресле и с улыбкой рассматривал две одинаковые бутылки Огденского. Пергаменты с заказами лежали рядом.  
  
— Что же, пожалуй, стоит подумать над тем, чтобы добавить в бодрящее зелье немного этилового спирта. Весьма неожиданный эффект. Вероятно, с патентом проблем не возникнет. Великолепно иметь в друзьях самого министра магии и главного аврора всея Британии.  
  
  
**Название:**  Наваждение  
**Автор:**  WTF Mystrade 2018  
**Бета:**  WTF Mystrade 2018   
**Версия:**  Сериал «Шерлок» ВВС  
**Размер:**  мини, 2156 слов   
**Пейринг/Персонажи:**  Грегори Лестрейд/Майкрофт Холмс  
**Категория:**  слэш   
**Жанр:**  PWР   
**Рейтинг:**  NC-17   
**Предупреждения:**  навеяно [артом](http://www.mystrade.ru/node/185) великолепной [Scaramouche](http://skaramysh.diary.ru/), что был представлен на ЗФБ-2017  
**Краткое содержание:**  Чтобы избавиться от наваждения, стоит лишь позволить себе поддаться ему...  
**Примечание:**  все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними  
**Размещение:**  запрещено без разрешения автора  
**Для голосования:**  #. WTF Mystrade 2018 - "Наваждение"  
  
  
  
Он никогда не придал бы этому значения, если бы не случай…  
  
Холмс вляпался в неприятности. Не Шерлок, другой. Про себя Грег Лестрейд звал его БиБи — Большой Брат, хотя контакт сохранил совсем под иным именем. Буйноцветущий Болиголов — именно это высвечивалось на экране в те редкие моменты, когда Майкрофт Холмс непререкаемым громким молчанием обязывал Грега заботиться о Шерлоке-влезающим-в-неприятности-Холмсе. Грег никогда не видел вживую это травянистое растение, но то, что оно ядовитое и отвратительное на вид, отлично знал. А яда у старшего Холмса было более чем достаточно, Лестрейд был уверен в этом на все сто процентов!  
  
Со слов Джона Уотсона, Майкрофт Холмс был той еще скотиной, которая прикрывается заботой о брате и моментально выбалтывает всю личную информацию о жизни Шерлока всяким личностям паучьей наружности типа Мориарти.  
  
Миссис Хадсон кривилась при его упоминании, непременно шипя себе под нос загадочное «рептилия», а сам младший Холмс закатывал глаза и говорил, что у Майкрофта даже веснушки появляются строго по приказу самого «короля», с которым он пьет пятичасовой «Эрл Грей» во дворце.  
  
Попытки переубедить гения в отсутствии короля успехом так и не увенчались, а потому Грег просто игнорировал все услышанное, пытаясь представить себе появление точек на теле Холмса согласно приказам, издаваемым в Букингеме в розовом кабинете.  
  
Так вот, Большой Брат попал в переделку, утратив бдительность и оказавшись на улице Лондона без должной охраны. Машина заглохла в одном из самых злачных мест, чем моментально воспользовались ошивающиеся там гопники. Питера, водителя Холмса, пырнули под ребра ножом, и он лежал на земле, истекая кровью; охрана уже была отпущена по домам, а сам Холмс оказался избит, лишен бумажника и привязан к столбу, обгаженному испражнениями человеческого организма.  
  
— Ох, мистер Холмс?  
  
Грег нашел его первым и даже не узнал сначала, если бы не те самые пресловутые веснушки. Плечо было оголено, рубашка висела грязными клочьями, кожу пересекали порезы и царапины, а сам Холмс тяжело дышал, уронив голову на грудь.  
  
— Развяжите…  
  
Грег скорее догадался, чем услышал требование, и кинулся распутывать на славу затянутые узлы.  
  
— Что вы возитесь? Перережьте веревки! — практически рычал Холмс, нервно дергая плечом и сплевывая кровь.  
  
— У меня нет ножа, так что придется потерпеть, — продолжая попытки распутать узлы, ответил Грег.  
  
— Блядь! Да скорее же, черт вас дери!  
  
До Грега не сразу, но дошло, что Холмс находился на грани панической атаки, и он сделал единственное разумное, что пришло ему в голову — погладил по голому плечу. Отчего-то Холмс на миг затих, а после начал дергаться еще сильнее. К этому моменту подоспел Шерлок с Уотсоном, Антея с целым батальоном охраны, и Грега предсказуемо оттеснили в сторону. Но ощущение кожи под пальцами и абсолютная гладкость коричневых точек прочно засела в памяти.  
  
После он часто сидел в своей квартире с бокалом в руке и смотрел в стену, невольно вспоминая и запах крови, смешанный с вонью переулка, и едва заметный аромат лосьона, что щекотал ноздри, когда пришлось зубами пытаться развязать узел, стягивающий запястья, и эти чертовы точки на светлой, не тронутой загаром коже…  
  
Грег никогда не считал себя влюбчивым, не зацикливался на конкретном объекте привязанности, но в этот раз все пошло иначе. Какое-то безумное наваждение накрывало его с головой, заставляя совершенно бессовестно рукоблудствовать в душе, представляя себе крутой прогиб спины, вздернутые вверх бедра и сведенные напряжением лопатки. И эти бледные точки на коже…  
  
Ладонь, заполненная гелем, скользила по стволу, то скрывая в кулаке блестящую головку, то подставляя плоть под прохладные струи воды. В эти моменты Грег сильно жмурился, видя перед глазами бесстыдную и совершенно абсурдную картину стонущего Майкрофта, зажатого в душевой кабине и безвольно поддающего бедрами на каждую резкую фрикцию. Грег представлял, как вздулась вена на шее — напряженной и длинной, как алые пятна покрыли плечи и верхнюю часть спины, как веснушки блестели от потока воды, что беспрестанно лилась сверху…  
  
Он кончал бурно, едва удерживая себя на ногах и подставляя лицо под струи душа, пытаясь угомонить бешено колотящееся сердце и успокоить разум, что рисовал такие яркие образы.  
  


***

  
«5:30 утра завтра. Паркинг на Флит-стрит. Лендровер P80SSJ. Одной смены одежды будет достаточно».  
  
Грег нахмурился. Не то чтобы он не привык к подобного рода указаниям, но каждый раз ловил себя на мысли, что однажды просто наплюёт на всё и не подчинится!  
  
«Не злоупотребляйте алкоголем, вам за руль».  
  
Грег лишь закатил глаза и сделал глоток из только что откупоренной бутылки пива. Чертов командир!  
  
Джип был потрепанным, грязным и неприметным. Закинув сумку на переднее сидение, он устроился за рулем и зашарил в бардачке в поисках инструкций.  
  
— Следуйте на кольцевую в юго-западном направлении, инспектор!  
  
— Что же вы так пугаете, мистер Холмс, — хватаясь за сердце, выпалил Грег и обернулся, рассматривая пассажира, что с самым невозмутимым видом развернул газету, отгораживаясь бумажной стеной от Лестрейда.  
  
— Заводите автомобиль, у нас нет времени на ваши истерики.  
  
Они выбрались на трассу и ехали практически по пустой дороге. Грег терпеть не мог неизвестность, но и задавать вопросы Холмсу, который смотрелся в этом затрапезном автомобиле, как динозавр в супермаркете, не рискнул. Да и чуть ощутимый запах лосьона, что вот уже некоторое время бередил сознание Грега, вновь влился в ноздри и заставил вспомнить все те странные события.  
  
— Остановите.  
  
Холмс, не торопясь, вышел из авто, не спеша выкурил две сигареты подряд и, сняв пальто, уселся вперед. Они некоторое время сидели молча. Грег, кипя праведным гневом на эту напускную неторопливость, Майкрофт — молча созерцая привычный серый пейзаж впереди.  
  
— Двигайтесь, Лестрейд, хотелось бы уже кончить… — Грег вытаращился на Холмса, — этот фарс, — едва слышно пробормотал тот и вперился взглядом в боковое окно.  
  
Грег с таким остервенением вдавил педаль газа в пол, что машина рванула вперед, а пассажир оказался практически вжат в кресло.  
  
Оставшийся путь проделали молча, правда Холмс несколько раз поворачивал голову и пристально разглядывал щеку Лестрейда. Что уж он там нашел, одному богу было известно, но вот Грег изо всех сил пытался не облизывать губы, потому что во рту нещадно сохло, а предательская щека горела каким-то адским пламенем.  
  
— Что? — не выдержал наконец Грег и посмотрел на Холмса.  
  
Тот едва заметно вскинул бровь, явно насмехаясь над этим сверкающим яростью взором, и сказал, отворачиваясь к окну:  
  
— На следующем повороте налево.  
  
— То есть куда мы следуем, я так и не узнаю, — констатировал Грег, стискивая челюсти.  
  
— В своё время непременно. Сбавьте скорость, не стоит вымещать свой гнев на ни в чем не повинном двигателе.  
  
Дорога закончилась около трехэтажного здания без вывески и иллюминации.  
  
— Следуйте за мной, Лестрейд.  
  
Холмс скрылся в дверях дома, а Грег с наслаждением закурил. Он думал об этом всю дорогу, стараясь отвлечь себя от мыслей о собственном наваждении. Знать, что под тонкими слоями дорогой материи скрыты те самые пресловутые пятнышки, до которых всего лишь подать рукой, было сродни изощренному удовольствию. А вот осознавать, что он никогда больше не прикоснётся к ним, стало самой настоящей пыткой.  
  
— Долго еще? — раздалось от двери, но не надменно и приказным тоном, а как-то нетерпеливо и со странными нотами волнения.  
  
— Вы две выкурили, не хочу отставать.  
  
Он демонстративно достал сигарету и прикурил, запрокидывая голову и блаженно выдыхая дым.  
  
— Тринадцать.  
  
— Это какой-то шифр, мистер Загадочность?  
  
— Номер тринадцать. Я жду вас, Грегори.  
  
— С чего это вдруг вы озадачились моим полным именем? Это прямо какое-то наваждение, не иначе, и мне это совсем не нравится!  
  
— Чтобы избавиться от наваждения, стоит лишь позволить себе поддаться ему.  
  
Холмс уже давно скрылся из поля зрения Грега, а тот стоял совершенно сбитый с толку и ошарашенный, не представляя, что же ему и думать. Не может быть, чтобы этот человек имел хоть малейшее представление о том, что происходит последнее время с его мыслями и фантазиями. Окурок обжег пальцы, и Грег с силой потер лицо. Он решительно вошел в здание и разыскал номер, плотно закрывая за собой дверь.  
  
— Я надеюсь, мне не придется объяснять вам, для чего мы здесь?  
  
Майкрофт стоял у окна в отельном халате и смотрел вдаль.  
  
— Зачем это вам?  
  
Холмс обернулся и усмехнулся.  
  
— Вы, вероятно, шутите, Грегори? Один из красивейших людей в моем окружении мечтает о моей скромной персоне, а я не такой идиот, чтобы упускать подобное везение. Я люблю секс, а еще больше мне нравится качественный секс с партнером, либидо которого максимально совпадает с моим, так отчего же вы…  
  
Грег не дал ему договорить, в два шага преодолевая расстояние между ними и хватаясь за отвороты халата. Он вопросительно посмотрел в глаза Холмса, ожидая признания правильности собственных поступков, и тот едва заметным кивком принял главенство Грега.  
  
Он вцепился в халат и дернул его с плеч, не в силах осознать, что наваждение, терзавшее его столько времени, сейчас более чем реально. Развернул Майкрофта к себе спиной и обхватил его бедра, заставляя прогнуться в пояснице и вдавиться ягодицами в свой пах. Пересохшие губы скользнули по плечу, проделали путь до ключицы, и когда язык наконец-то коснулся точек, которые оказались гладкими, Майкрофт запрокинул голову, с трудом подавляя стон и сжимая ладони Грега руками.  
  
— Я ненавижу их, — выдохнул Холмс и попытался натянуть халат на плечи, чем лишь разозлил Грега.   
  
Пояс отлетел в сторону, следом и халат упал к ногам Майкрофта. Он следил за тем, как чужая ладонь прошлась по животу, и с огромным облегчением ощутил заинтересованность инспектора. А Грег стремительно погружался в бездну, вдыхая запах кожи, смешанной с потом и лосьоном, поводя сухими губами по плечам и изо всех сил стараясь не потерять контроль над собой.   
  
— Блядь, не верю, что это ты, — расстегивая брюки, бормотал Грег, — что это твое тело под моими руками, — быстро опуская одежду до щиколоток и разводя ягодицы любовника в стороны, шептал он, — я с ума от них сошел, ты просто не понимаешь своего счастья.  
  
Язык широким мазком прошелся по ягодицам, заставив Майкрофта прогнуться еще сильнее, свести лопатки и сдавленно охнуть. Грег вскинул ладони вверх и стиснул пальцами плечи, поглаживая кожу и проскальзывая языком между ягодиц. Он чувствовал сумасшедшее биение пульса в висках и толчки крови под пальцами. Грег будто бы очнулся от транса, в котором оказался на коленях перед припухшим, влажным от слюны отверстием, краем сознания отмечая, что Майкрофт уже длительное время что-то говорит.  
  
— Все хорошо? — отпуская плечи и отстраняясь, спросил Грег.  
  
— Постель… Прошу тебя…  
  
Ноги Майкрофта дрожали от напряжения, вдоль позвоночника скатывались капли пота. Грег почти дотащил на себе потерявшего ориентацию любовника и заставил взяться руками за спинку кровати.  
  
— Держись, Майкрофт. Ну же, прошу тебя, обхвати дугу руками.  
  
— Ты не мог бы сделать так снова… — едва слышно произнес Холмс и опустил голову вниз.  
  
Он больше не нежничал, практически зарываясь лицом между ягодиц. Он вряд ли осознавал, насколько пошло звучат в тишине номера всасывающие звуки, чувствуя лишь невероятное по силе возбуждение от всего происходящего. Грег так сильно сжимал чужие бедра, что не замечал крупной дрожи, что сотрясала тело Майкрофта.  
  
— Грегори…  
  
Майкрофт сделал попытку отстраниться.  
  
— Что?  
  
Непривычно просящий взгляд с влажными искусанными губами был достаточно красноречив, чтобы Грег начал действовать более решительно. Бедра любовника были неимоверно напряжены и дрожали так сильно, что Грегу не оставалось ничего, кроме как звонко шлепнуть по ягодице раскрытой ладонью. Майкрофт дернулся и ойкнул, замирая. Грег воспользовался его ступором и медленно проник внутрь. Края сфинктера скрылись внутри тела вместе с членом, и Майкрофт вновь прогнулся в пояснице, шипя от дискомфорта проникновения.  
  
Какое-то сумасшествие овладело Грегом, и он на миг застыл, смотря на то, как его член медленно выходит из тела. Он приотпустил захват на бедрах, но ровно до того момента, пока не показалась головка, а после вцепился в плечи Майкрофта, покрытые гладкими точками, и вошел на всю длину. Их шипение раздалось одновременно, и на миг оба застыли в этом извечном единении.  
  
А потом Грег не сдерживал себя, двигаясь размашисто и практически вколачиваясь в тело, что содрогалось под каждым ударом. Майкрофт повис на дуге изголовья кровати, тяжело дыша. Рваное дыхание вздымало грудину в сумасшедшем ритме, а член неистово ударялся о мягкий живот, покрывало, бедро. Но этих прикосновений было катастрофически мало! И когда ладонь вдруг обхватила фаллос, Холмс вскрикнул.  
  
Грег выскользнул из жаркого тела, обхватив рукой собственный член и внимательно следя за тем, как во второй руке скрывается головка члена его неожиданного любовника.  
  
Майкрофт кончал долго и безмолвно, будто захлебываясь попыткой сдержать рвущиеся из горла стоны. И едва ли он мог почувствовать, как струи теплой жидкости упали на его поясницу, плечи, пачкая светло-коричневую россыпь ненавистных точек…  
  
Он обессиленно опустился на кровать и лишь спустя некоторое время осознал, что лежит на подушке под одеялом. Как это произошло, Майкрофт не помнил и позволил себе еще минуту фланировать в этой неге, которую невозможно воссоздать никаким искусственным путем.  
  
Он прислушался к шороху за спиной, предполагая, что Грег сидит на кровати, сжимая мокрое полотенце, с которого падают капли, разбиваясь о пол, и теребит в руках пачку сигарет.  
  
Щелк, и дверь открыта… Щелк, и тишина вновь окутала Майкрофта.  
  
— Ваше наваждение прошло, Лестрейд? — горько усмехнулся Холмс и с неприязнью отметил, что сердце сжалось от разочарования и тоски.  
  
Щелк…  
  
И теперь он действительно один в номере.  
  
Холмс откинулся на подушку и прижал ладонь к губам. Он был уверен, что Лестрейд ушел! Он думал, что говорил с самим собой! Он хотел бы, чтобы у него был еще один шанс убедить Грега в том, что это не просто прихоть. Но нет, теперь у него не осталось ничего. Холмс повернулся на бок и прикрыл глаза, обхватывая себя руками и зябко кутаясь в одеяло. Когда холодные руки заключили его в объятия, а голое тело прижалось к нему сзади, Холмс напрягся и распахнул глаза, смотря в черноту номера.  
  
— Боюсь, это наваждение стало необратимым, Майкрофт. Повторим?  
  
Знакомый голос произнес фразу куда-то в плечо, обласкивая языком те самые гладкие точки, которые он всегда дико ненавидел.  
  
  
**Название:**  Похоть  
**Автор:**  WTF Mystrade 2018  
**Бета:**  WTF Mystrade 2018  
**Версия:**  Сериал "Шерлок" (BBC)   
**Размер:**  мини,1644  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:**  Грег Лестрейд, Майкрофт Холмс  
**Категория:**  слэш  
**Жанр:**  PWP, повседневность, флафф  
**Рейтинг:**  R  
**Краткое содержание:**  У Майкрофта есть план. И он старается ему следовать. Но вдруг интерес инспектора обращен не к нему?   
**Примечание:**  шестая часть из цикла "Семь смертных грехов Майкрофта Холмса"  
**Размещение:**  только после деанона  
**Для голосования:**  #. WTF Mystrade 2018 - "Похоть"  
  
  
  
Майкрофт всегда считал себя уравновешенным человеком, не поддающимся порывам страстей. Но последние события — все эти бифштексы, истерики, неумеренное употребление спиртного и прочие... эклеры — свидетельствовали о том, что его терпение достигло-таки своего предела.   
  
Конечно, у него был план. У него был чудесный план, включающий в себя ресторан, общение, проводы инспектора до двери и, возможно, только возможно, — дружеское объятие на пороге. Впрочем, при благоприятном стечении обстоятельств можно было бы перейти и к поцелую. Тоже вполне дружескому, чтобы не спугнуть... хм-м... Грега.   
Но сейчас, на заднем сидении своего автомобиля, Майкрофт с горечью осознал, что план летит к черту.  
  
Он не был уверен ни в своей выдержке, ни в собственной адекватности, ни в реакции Лестрейда. Собственно, Майкрофт даже не помнил, куда собирался везти его и о чем хотел с ним поговорить.  
  
Машина стояла на месте, шофер терпеливо ждал, Лестрейд с интересом смотрел на растерявшегося Майкрофта. Катастрофа была неминуема.   
  
— Кадоган-сквер пятьдесят четыре, — негромко сказал Лестрейд шоферу. Тот кивнул в пространство и лихо вырулил с Бейкер-стрит.  
  
— Мой шофер знает мой адрес, — несколько заторможенно сказал Майкрофт, наблюдая, как инспектор чертыхаясь жмет на кнопки в подлокотнике. — Что вы делаете?  
  
— На «ты», мы перешли на «ты», Майкрофт, не забывай. Где тут можно поднять перегородку? — Майкрофт нагнулся вперед и ткнул пальцем. — Ага, отлично. — Непрозрачное стекло поползло вверх. — Так нам никто не помешает.  
  
— В чем?   
  
— В разговоре. Я, знаете ли, не очень люблю распространяться о своей личной жизни. Даже если меня слышит только преданный персонал. Все эти ваши шоферы, секретарши, аналитики, референты...  
  
— Бог с вами, Грегори, — выговорил потрясенный Майкрофт, — какой персонал? О чем вы?  
  
Лестрейд шумно выдохнул и потер ладонью лицо.  
  
— На «ты», — напомнил он. — Не забывай, пожалуйста. Я о том, что ты у нас британское правительство.  
  
— Всего лишь скромный служащий, — автоматически поправил Майкрофт.  
  
— Неважно, — рыкнул Лестрейд. — Ты даже не замечаешь, сколько людей вокруг тебя. Ты вхож во дворец, ты знаешь всех на Даунинг-стрит, и даже леди Смолвуд...  
  
— Стоп, — вскинулся Майкрофт, — только не леди Смолвуд... — Инспектор покорно замолчал, глядя на него своими невозможными глазами. — Ты сказал «нужно поговорить»...  
  
— Я сказал, что не обсуждаю свою личную жизнь при посторонних.  
  
Майкрофт сглотнул неожиданно горькую слюну и как можно небрежнее поинтересовался:  
  
— А у тебя проблемы? Я могу помочь. То есть с Блумсбери я тебе точно помогу, я же обещал, но... — говорить стало труднее, — собственно, я не большой эксперт в делах сердечных, но у меня есть ресурсы, и я мог бы оказать содействие...  
  
— В чем?   
  
— В личной жизни, — любезно уточнил Майкрофт, пытаясь держаться из последних сил.  
  
— Ты — моя личная жизнь, — заорал Лестрейд и слегка потряс британское правительство. — Вот уж повезло так повезло — влюбиться в тупого идиота, который даже не понимает, когда за ним ухаживают. Я водил тебя поужинать, я надеялся затащить тебя в постель, черт побери, когда ты страдал, но ты умудрился отрубиться сразу после того, как мы выпили на брудершафт! Я таскаюсь к Шерлоку как на работу, терплю его насмешки, чтобы только узнать, что тебе нравится, а ты... — Лестрейд поморщился и отвернулся, бросив напоследок: — Убил бы тебя, тупица.  
  
Так Майкрофта еще никто не называл! Он осторожно выдохнул и положил ладонь на колено Лестрейда. Колено как колено, но Майкрофта вдруг начало потряхивать.   
  
— Я люблю хорошо прожаренное мясо и темное пиво, и эклеры, конечно. Но ты это уже знаешь. И «Мост через реку Квай», — он очень старался, чтобы голос не дрожал, но, кажется, получалось не очень. Лестрейда наконец-то перестали интересовать улицы Лондона, и он смотрел на старшего Холмса во все глаза. — Эклеры, — бессмысленно повторил Майкрофт и облизнул губы.   
  
Лестрейд осторожно, словно боясь спугнуть, протянул руку и провел большим пальцем по его влажным губам. Жест был настолько нескромным, что Майкрофта затрясло, словно неопытного юнца, и он зажмурился, переживая острый приступ стыда. Так разгорячиться от простого намека на ласку. Впрочем, Лестрейда все происходящее более чем устраивало. Иначе он не стал бы целовать Майкрофта.  
  
Эти поцелуи с успехом могли бы заменить секс... нет... они были даже лучше секса...  
  
— Нет. Секс будет гораздо лучше.  
  
— Я сказал это вслух? — вяло удивился Майкрофт.  
  
— Скорее промычал, — хмыкнул Лестрейд, — когда пытался вздохнуть. Кажется, мы приехали.  
  
— Хорошо, что сейчас темно, — Майкрофт отстранился и размеренно задышал, пытаясь войти в норму. — У меня ноги подкашиваются и кружится голова, — пожаловался он.  
  
— У тебя гипервентиляция, — сообщил Лестрейд, вжавшийся в свой угол. Выглядел он возмутительно потрепанным. — И не смотри на меня так... А то я не смогу выйти из машины.  
  
Майкрофт бессмысленно кивнул и снова облизнул губы. Совершенно не специально. Лестрейд застонал и пару раз стукнулся головой об подголовник.  
  
— Прекрати, — просипел он и зажмурился.   
  
Майкрофт попытался что-то сказать, но в горле пересохло. Пришлось откашляться и попытаться еще раз:  
  
— Пойдем, — он тронул Лестрейда за рукав, и тот дернулся, словно под напряжением.  
  
— Не трогай меня.  
  
— Тут недалеко.  
  
— Ага.  
  
— Вылезай, — Майкрофт открыл дверцу машины и тяжело выбрался наружу. Лестрейд не шевелился. — Сейчас же. Иначе я возьму тебя за руку.  
  
— Страшная угроза, — попытался съязвить Лестрейд. Попытка провалилась. Пришлось выползать наружу.  
  
Они постояли рядом, старательно сохраняя дистанцию. Наконец Майкрофт кивнул шоферу, старательно смотревшему куда-то вдаль, и пошел к двери, не сомневаясь, что Лестрейд следует за ним.   
  
«Первый раз обязательно будет неловким. Он просто должен быть неловким, — твердил себе Майкрофт, стискивая стучащие зубы. — Это обычное правило первого раза».  
  
Он повторял это про себя снова и снова и перестал только тогда, когда осознал себя распростертым на кровати в собственной спальне, голым и очень возбужденным.  
  
— Грегори...   
  
— Молчи, — пробормотал тот с угрозой, не отрываясь от вдумчивого изучения британского правительства, — я не хочу отвлекаться на твой голос.  
  
Но Майкрофта откровенно несло:  
  
— Боже мой, — задыхался он, — боже мой... как хорошо... да, вот так... ты такой... как же мне хорошо... еще, пожалуйста, еще... — Он вцепился Лестрейду в волосы. — Не могу... Грегори... пожалуйста... пожалуйста... — Майкрофт и сам не понимал, о чем просит, пока не поймал поплывший взгляд Лестрейда.  
  
— Да, — сипло бормотнул тот, — конечно, — и взял головку в рот.   
  
Майкрофта выгнуло дугой, и он почувствовал, как член толкнулся в теплую глотку, вышибая судорожный вздох. Лестрейд отпрянул, но тут же вернулся обратно, заставив Майкрофта подавиться извинениями.   
  
— А-а-ах, — выдохнул Майкрофт жалобно, когда за него взялись всерьез. Лестрейд легко, кончиком языка, тронул щель на головке, толкнулся внутрь, и Майкрофт вцепился правой рукой в край матраса, а указательный палец левой прикусил до боли, надеясь, что это поможет осознать себя в мареве беспамятства. Но все напрасно, удовольствие забрало его без остатка, заставило приглушенно стонать, даже сквозь прикушенный палец, и Майкрофт сдался. Он обхватил ладонями лицо Грегори и, взглядом испросив разрешения, начал двигаться. Первые толчки были легкими, почти незаметными, и Лестрейд расслабил горло, позволяя ему продвинуться дальше. Амплитуда все увеличивалась, и Лестрейд уже хрипел, но не пытался вырваться из жесткой хватки. Глаза у него стали совершенно сумасшедшими, на лице расцвел горячечный румянец. Наверное, на чужой взгляд, он смотрелся отталкивающе — мужчина средних лет, старательно, но не слишком умело делает минет. Но на взгляд Майкрофта не было в мире зрелища прекраснее.  
  
Он вскрикнул, почувствовав приближение оргазма, и не успел отпрянуть. Лестрейд судорожно сглотнул раз, другой и выпустил его член изо рта. Увидев капли спермы на его губах, Майкрофт зарычал и накинулся на него с поцелуями. Если бы кто-то сказал ему еще пару дней назад, что он будет жадно слизывать собственное семя с чужих губ, он бы брезгливо передернулся, но сейчас... Сейчас он был просто счастлив.   
  
Лестрейд задрожал, стоило Майкрофту пару раз провести ладонью по его члену, прижался еще сильнее и кончил.  
  
На некоторое время они застыли в нелепом полуобъятии, не в силах отпустить друг друга.  
  
— Да-а-а, — наконец, глубокомысленно выдал Лестрейд, а Майкрофт лишь мотнул головой.   
  
— Как мальчик, ей-богу, — сообщил он Лестрейду через несколько минут, едва успев отдышаться. — Мне, право, неловко.  
  
— Заткнись, — тот был лаконичен. — Я тоже.  
  
— Что — тоже? — не понял Майкрофт.  
  
Лестрейд, удобно примостивший голову на холмсовом бедре, закатил глаза.  
  
— Все тоже. Сейчас отдохнем и продолжим.  
  
— Эм-м-м, — Майкрофт примерился и подтянул Лестрейда повыше. — Чаю?  
  
Тот хмыкнул и потянулся:  
  
— А чего-нибудь посущественнее?  
  
У Майкрофта в ответ заурчало в животе.  
  
— Значит, ужин, — решил он. — Ужин и... спать?  
  
— Ужин и секс, — поправил его Лестрейд, — на меньшее я не согласен.  
  


***

  
Майкрофт и забыл, каким легким может быть ужин. Не в смысле еды и поглощенных калорий, а в общении.  
  
Он попытался объяснить это Лестрейду:  
  
— Понимаешь, все уже случилось, мы это пережили...  
  
— И даже выжили, — хохотнул Лестрейд, не отрываясь от стейка.  
  
— Именно, — вдохновенно подхватил Майкрофт, — теперь можно спокойно планировать дальнейшее.  
  
Лестрейд согласно кивнул, а Майкрофт вдруг замер, не закончив фразу. Черт побери, он никак не мог поверить, что сам Грегори сидит за столом у него дома, в его же халате. Вот так просто, так доступно, только руку протяни. Он попытался улыбнуться, но губы задрожали и попытка не удалась.  
  
— Спокойно планировать, говоришь?   
  
Майкрофт и моргнуть не успел, как Лестрейд был уже около него.   
  
— Оно и видно. Спокойствие так и хлещет.   
  
Майкрофт бездумно кивнул, чувствуя лишь его теплые руки на своей спине.   
  
— У тебя зрачки такие огромные, что даже радужки не видно, — шепнул Лестрейд.  
  
— Да, — это все, что успел сказать Майкрофт, и мир обрушился.  
  


***

  
Второй раз был совершенно и абсолютно неловким. Ужасающе неловким, но таким сладким, что Майкрофт простил себе излишнюю торопливость и неуклюжесть. Он так хотел быть с Грегори, быть в нем, что наплевал на все приличия и удобства. В конце концов, хэпплуайтовский стол за свою жизнь должен был видеть многое.   
  
— Слезь с меня, — приглушенно проворчал Лестрейд, — дышать тяжело.  
  
— Погоди, — Майкрофт пытался отдышаться, привалившись щекой к спине. Он был весь в поту, ощущал, как тянет икроножную мышцу, как сбившийся халат Лестрейда неудобно собрался комом где-то в районе его живота. Ему было наплевать. Он чувствовал себя великолепно.  
  
— Я чувствую себя горничной. Сиятельный лорд завалил девку на ближайшую горизонтальную поверхность. Только юбок на голове не хватает.  
  
— Не говори глупостей, — отозвался Майкрофт и куснул торчащую перед его носом лопатку. Лестрейд немузыкально взвизгнул.  
  
— Черт, Майкрофт, у меня по ногам течет. Не мог взять презерватив?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Что — да?  
  
— Времени не было.  
  
— Я весь в масле, как индейка.  
  
— Ты уж определись, девка или индейка, — Майкрофт зализал след от собственного укуса. Лестрейд вздрогнул.   
  
— Зар-р-раза. Следующий раунд только на кровати.  
  
Майкрофт нехотя поднялся и огляделся вокруг. На кухне царил ужасающий беспорядок. Лестрейд со стоном разогнулся.  
  
— Что мы тут делали? — Майкрофт никак не мог соотнести царящий на кухне бедлам со всего лишь одним половым актом.  
  
— Трахались, — лаконично объяснил Лестрейд и потянулся. — Как же все болит. Мне нужен горячий душ и сон. И только тогда... возможно... я буду готов продолжать, — он поднял вверх указательный палец и многозначительно посмотрел на Майкрофта.  
  
— Но...  
  
— Ты обтер мной все поверхности здесь, — совершенно по-мальчишески усмехнулся Лестрейд. — Кто бы мог предполагать, что в тебе столько страсти. В следующий раз ты снизу. Оливковое масло — плохая замена правильной смазке. — Он проковылял к выходу из кухни и на секунду остановился на пороге. — И прекрати так глупо улыбаться, Майкрофт, а то я начинаю бояться, что сломал тебя.  
  
— Похоть есть всякая незаконная страсть и желание, развращение сердца, влекущее ко злу и греху.  
  
— Если злом считать то, что я не могу разогнуться, то да... ты страшный грешник.  
  


***

  
— Ты не поверишь, — сыто улыбнулся Майкрофт. Они наконец-то вернулись в постель.  
  
— А ты рискни, — Лестрейд, закопавшись в одеяла и подушки, приоткрыл глаза и посмотрел на него. — Я могу тебя удивить.  
  
— Ты меня всегда удивляешь — необдуманно брякнул Майкрофт и покраснел. Наверное, пора обратиться к врачу, сегодня он краснел непозволительно часто. — О чем это я.. А! Блумсбери! Убийца — дворецкий.  
  
— Дворецкий? — удивился инспектор. — У них не было дворецкого.   
  
— У них не было. В квартире напротив жил дворецкий в отставке. Если поискать хорошенько, думаю, вы найдете у него орудие убийства. Тщательно отмытое. Где-нибудь в подставке для ножей. Универсальный Хаттори, такими ножами не разбрасываются.  
  
— Но основание для обыска...  
  
— Угроза национальной безопасности.  
  
— Но...  
  
— Нет, это не превышение служебных полномочий. Один из убитых работал аналитиком в подчиненном мне отделе.  
  
— А...  
  
— Грегори, заткнись.  
  
  
**Название:**  Алчность  
**Автор:**  WTF Mystrade 2018  
**Бета:**  WTF Mystrade 2018  
**Версия:**  Сериал «Шерлок» (BBC)  
**Размер:**  мини, 1403 слова  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:**  Грег Лестрейд, Майкрофт Холмс  
**Категория:**  слеш  
**Жанр:**  PWP, повседневность, флафф, немного PWP и прочего солнца в холодной воде  
**Рейтинг:**  R  
**Краткое содержание:**  Они встречаются уже три месяца. Пора подумать о переходе на новый уровень отношений. Для этого понадобится много виски, ботинок Майкрофта и немного решимости.  
**Примечание:**  заключительная часть цикла "Семь смертных грехов Майкрофта Холмса"  
**Размещение:**  только после деанона  
**Для голосования:**  #. WTF Mystrade 2018 - "Алчность"  
  
  
  
— Майкрофт! — рявкнул Лестрейд.  
  
Тот вздрогнул и выронил вилку. Раздался звон.  
  
— Что? — кротко спросил старший Холмс. — Что-то случилось?  
  
— Да, — решительно кивнул Лестрейд, — случилось. Какого черта ты сидишь молча и пялишься в одну точку? Уже пятнадцать минут.   
  
— Я задумался, — пояснил Майкрофт и снова взял в руки вилку. — Я задумался над одной проблемой.  
  
— Это пугает, — честно выдал инспектор. — Обычно, когда ты так глубоко задумываешься, в мире случается очередной апокалипсис.   
  
— Глупости, — отмел его возражения Майкрофт, — я всего лишь скромный служащий...  
  
Лестрейд закатил глаза. Определенно что-то произошло. Фразу про скромного служащего Майкрофт обычно выдавал в тот момент, когда уже было пора бежать в ближайший парк и начинать рыть бомбоубежище — ну или начинать баррикадироваться в собственной квартире.   
  
— Майкрофт, — перебил он, — что случилось?   
  
В ответ Майкрофт зарделся и принялся молча ковырять недоеденный бифштекс столовым ножом, чем напугал Лестрейда еще сильнее.  
  
— Да не молчи ты, ради бога.   
  
— Грегори, — церемонно начал Майкрофт, — мы встречаемся уже три месяца. — Он сделал паузу, а инспектор вцепился в стакан с водой. — И хорошо бы перевести наши отношения на новый уровень.   
  
Лестрейд поперхнулся.  
  
— В каком смысле? — осторожно уточнил он.   
  
— В самом прямом... Просто мне кажется, что уже пора...  
  
— Майкрофт! — рявкнул Лестрейд. — Перестань нести чушь и немедленно скажи, что ты имеешь в виду!  
  
Майкрофт побарабанил пальцами по столу:  
  
— Думаю, что готов поменяться с тобой местами.  
  
Лестрейд возблагодарил Господа и всех его присных, что не успел сделать очередной глоток. Он осторожно поставил стакан на стол.  
  
— Это то, что я думаю?  
  
— Не знаю, что ты там думаешь, — саркастично заметил Майкрофт. — Я вот лично думаю о том, что пора мне побыть снизу.   
  
Лестрейд схватился за сердце, вернее за то место в груди, где что-то заполошенно билось и, он был готов поклясться, почти подсвечивало красным. Совсем как у мультяшного Гуфи.  
  
— Уф-ф-ф, — выдохнул он, — а я уж думал — все: открякала моя волынка!  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ну, я подумал, что ты меня бросаешь...  
  
Настала очередь Майкрофта бледнеть и хвататься за сердце.  
  
— Да с чего ты взял? — шепотом взревел он. На полный звук не хватило дыхания.   
  
— Заход был слишком издалека, — туманно пояснил Лестрейд и принялся озираться. — Где вообще виски в этом доме?  
  
— Где и всегда, — пробормотал Майкрофт. — Мог бы и запомнить. Ты, в конце концов, тут часто бываешь. — Лестрейд поднял тяжелый хрустальный графин с виски и набулькал в свой стакан. — Мне тоже налей.  
  
Инспектор молча кивнул.  
  
— Значит, говоришь, снизу, — хищная улыбка Лестрейда сулила крупные неприятности. Вообще-то за прошедшее с начала их романа время Майкрофт рассмотрел эти неприятности во всех анатомических подробностях и сейчас мрачно размышлял о некотором несоответствии своих и чужих размеров. Не факт, что вся щедрость инспекторской души поместиться... ну... в нем... Возможны эксцессы. Но отступать он не привык.  
  
— Да, — кивнул он и подумал, что неплохо было бы выпить еще. И еще. И потом еще капельку. До полной победы алкоголя над разумом.  
  
— Э-э-э нет, — протянули у него над головой. — Так дело не пойдет.  
  
Стакан с недопитым виски (кажется, уже третьим за вечер или даже четвертым) был безжалостно выдернут у него из рук и отставлен куда-то в сторону. В процессе распития крепких спиртных напитков они с инспектором переместились в гостиную, на широкий и очень удобный диван. То, что диван удобный, Майкрофт знал наверняка, ведь еще вчера он в очередной раз разложил Лестрейда на этом самом диване. И тот ни на что не жаловался. А очень даже наоборот.  
  
Он был бы не прочь повторить вчерашний собственный триумф, но черт его дернул сказать про смену позиций. Это от перемены мест слагаемых сумма не менялась, а в их случае...  
  
— Майкрофт, — Лестрейд легонько встряхнул его за плечи. — Немедленно прекрати. Нам необязательно меняться. Меня все устраивает.  
  
— Э-э-э нет... — погрозил пальцем Майкрофт. Выпитый виски наконец-то дошел по назначению, и Холмса повело. — Как говорит твой Димок: мужик сказал — мужик сделал!  
  
Лестрейд закатил глаза:  
  
— Ну, во-первых, он не мой. Во-вторых, он такого точно не говорил.   
  
— Откуда же я это знаю? — пьяно удивился Майкрофт. — А-а-а, вспомнил. Русский политик... Там еще мальчики в глазах...  
  
— Вот только мальчиков нам и не хватало, — пробурчал Лестрейд, — особенно русских. — Он потянул Майкрофта с дивана. — Только не говорите мне, что русские хакеры взломали самый совершенный мозг Соединенного Королевства. Это было бы уже слишком.  
  
— Какие хакеры? — вдруг совершенно трезвым голосом переспросил Майкрофт.  
  
— Да уже никакие, — хмыкнул инспектор. — Пойдем-ка, я тебя уложу.  
  
  
Пробуждение было муторным. Со всеми клиническими проявлениями похмельного синдрома средней тяжести. Но ничего такого, с чем бы не мог справиться контрастный душ, яичница с беконом, литр минеральной воды и кофе. Но одна деталь приводила в смущение.  
  
— Почему у меня так сильно болит задница? — наконец не выдержал Майкрофт.   
  
— Ты упал с лестницы, — донеслось откуда-то сбоку.  
  
Майкрофт осторожно повернулся на голос и обнаружил на другой половине кровати возмутительно свежего инспектора в халате и с чашкой кофе, о котором он так мечтал пару минут назад.  
  
— Что-о-о?  
  
— Прости, не мог удержаться, — хохотнул Лестрейд. — Давно хотелось ввернуть эту цитату.  
  
— Из какой это книги? Я не узнаю.  
  
— Неважно, — махнул рукой Лестрейд. — Задницу ты просто отлежал. Когда я тебя раздевал, ты с такой силой вцепился в собственный ботинок, что я не решился прервать ваше общение. — Майкрофт коротко простонал и прикрыл глаза ладонью.   
— Подозреваю, что в конце концов тебе надоело с ним обниматься, но сил отбросить его уже не было. Так ты на нем спал. Пошарь, думаю, найдется. Как раз в районе твоей пятой точки.   
  
  
Ботинок нашелся именно там, где предсказывал инспектор. Майкрофт полыхнул щеками и решил сбежать в ванную. Нужно было собраться и все-таки продолжить вчерашний разговор.  
  
— Я только хотел сказать, — начал он, выйдя из ванной, — что... Грегори, будь добр, отложи газету, когда я с тобой разговариваю...  
  
Инспектор опустил «Гардиан», и Майкрофт поперхнулся упреком. Лестрейд был в очках.  
  
Это было тщательно скрываемым пороком, тайной и почти неприличной страстишкой — Грегори Лестрейд в очках. В них он был до безобразия притягателен.  
  
— Да? — коварно улыбнулся чертов инспектор. Кажется, его пристрастие не было такой уж тайной для лучшего детектива Скотланд-Ярда. — Ты что-то хотел сказать?  
  
— Что ты ужасный провокатор, — вздохнул Майкрофт, — и страшный человек. Бьешь без жалости, сразу на поражение.  
  
— А иначе как сподвигнуть тебя на великие деяния? — ухмыльнулся Лестрейд. — Кажется, вчера ты решил вывести наши отношения на новый уровень... — Вместо ответа Майкрофт скинул халат. — Во-о-от, совсем другое дело.  
  
  
Все происходящее было странным, волнующим, чрезмерным. Майкрофт просто затруднялся дать точное определение.   
  
Лестрейд не спешил. Ласково провел пальцами по лицу, груди, еле-еле, почти невесомо прошелся по животу, спустился к коленям. Это было так сладко и так нежно, что Майкрофта пробила дрожь.  
  
Он немного боялся: слишком давно он не был в принимающей роли, но с другой стороны это же Грегори, его Грегори, которого он любил вот уже почти три месяца.   
  
Каждое касание, поцелуй или ласка заставляли дрожать, и он метался под Лестрейдом, постепенно сходя с ума.   
Майкрофт все ждал неловкости подготовки, неприятных ощущений или даже боли, но ничего не было. Он слегка вздрогнул, когда чужие пальцы оказались внутри него, но тут же снова погрузился в жаркое беспамятное марево. Зачем, ну, зачем он ждал так долго?!  
  
Он вывернулся из объятий, сполз вниз, подышал на знакомый до последней венки член и самозабвенно принялся сосать, втягивая щеки. Сегодня все было как в первый раз — будто и не было всего того времени, что они уже провели вместе.  
  
— Мало, — простонал он, заставив себя оторваться от Лестрейда, — мало.  
  
— Что? — не понял тот.  
  
— Мне всегда будет тебя мало, — сказал Майкрофт и даже глаза прикрыл и задышал ровнее, боясь удариться в панику от собственного, столь откровенного признания. — Я не могу насытиться. Все время хочу тебя. Надо думать о делах, а я думаю о тебе. Мне казалось, что если мы поменяемся...  
  
— Тебе станет легче? — подхватил его мысль Лестрейд. Майкрофт кивнул. — Не станет, — сказал инспектор и подмял его под себя. — Поверь мне, не станет.  
  
Каждый толчок бередил похоть, заставляя кусаться, стонать и совершенно бесстыдно подмахивать. Кровь стучала в ушах так, что Майкрофт почти оглох и не слышал собственных стонов. Впрочем, он и не стонал, только всхлипывал, плавясь в жаркой истоме.   
  
Когда все закончилось, Майкрофт бессильно обмяк, пытаясь отдышаться.  
  
— Все-таки мне уже не двадцать... — просипел он.  
  
— Тебе даже не тридцать, — Лестрейд, не открывая глаз, подтянул его к себе. — Но разве это имеет значение. Только для протяженности рефрактерного периода.  
  
— Ого, — восхитился Майкрофт. — А если я скажу, что согласен на повторение?  
  
— Тогда время ожидания существенно сократится.  
  
Майкрофт решил, что лучшего момента он вряд ли дождется.  
  
— Эм-м-м... Грегори... Я тут подумал...  
  
— Опять? — ужаснулся инспектор.  
  
— Думаю, нам надо жить вместе, — бухнул Майкрофт и замер.  
  
Лестрейд молчал.  
  
— Грегори, — осторожно позвал Майкрофт.  
  
— Погоди, — сказал тот, — погоди. Осталось чуть-чуть. Вот. Сейчас. — Лестрейд перекатился, снова оказавшись сверху, и торжественно выдал: — Алчность партнера как средство сокращения времени между половыми актами. — Майкрофт прыснул. — Не смейся. Я с тобой, как скаут, всегда готов. И пока не начали — мой ответ «да».


End file.
